Kasugano Urara
Kasugano Urara is the youngest Cure of the group in Yes! Pretty Cure 5 and its sequel. Her alter ego is the Cure of Effervescence, . Urara always acts cheerful to people wherever she goes, but is shy until she meets Nozomi, who acts as her friend instantly when they meet. Urara is a bit materialistic and takes her job seriously, but because of her busy lifestyle, she had no friends when she begins at her new school. Because of her fire for her job, she is very calm and polite, referring to most of Pretty Cure with the suffix "-san". Relationships Family: Urara has a strong bond with her family, as they always used to have fun in their house and never fight. Because of her love for her mother, she wanted to follow in her footsteps, even try to make the same curry as she did . Yumehara Nozomi: When Nozomi happily introduced herself to Urara and after showing her around the school, the two become fast friends , and Urara always entrusts her fears and doubts to the senior . Syrup: In the second season, Syrup shows up, and Urara is always kind and understanding, showing signs that she has bonded with him, similar to how Nozomi and Komachi are with Coco and Natts respective. Cure Lemonade "The fragrance of bursting lemon, Cure Lemonade!" はじけるレモンの香り、キュアレモネード！ Hajikeru remon no kaori, Kyua Remoneedo! , also known as the Cure of Effeverscence, is the only one who does not have any counterpart or partner, and uses the element of light. Her clothes are always unique compared to the others, as she has a fluffier, more feminine feel to her uniform. As Cure Lemonade, Urara has much more confidence and does not hesitate as much as in human form. Alone, Cure Lemonade can perform the attack Lemonade Flash. When her powers get upgraded with the Lemonade Castanet, she uses Lemonade Shining. At the end of the first season, all the five girls can combine their powers and do the attack Five Explosion. In Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!, her dress is unique once again with an extra row of frills and an other kind of skirt. A couple of small roses are now in her hair, and her powers have become greater. Cure Lemonade now uses the attack Prism Chain, also able to use it to stop the enemy from moving. With the other five girls and their Cure Fleurets half through the season, she can perform Rainbow Rose Explosion and, with Milky Rose, Floral Explosion . Super Cure Lemonade appears in Yes! Pretty Cure 5: Kagami no Kuni no Miracle Daibouken!, thanks to the Miracle Lights. Her powers are greatly increased and can now fly because of her butterfly wings. She has frills on her sleeve and long arm warmers. Her socks have strips coming out and her boots are now slightly longer and frillier. Cure Rainbow Lemonade is an upgrade Cure Lemonade gains in Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore!. Together with the others' upgrades, the group of seventeen girls form the group Cure Rainbow. This upgraded outfit resembles that of Shining Dream from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!: Okashi no Kuni no Happy Birthday!, except with the color yellow instead of pink and a pair of small golden wings instead of grand white ones. Etymology : translates to "spring" and translates to "sun" or "day". Together, as "spring day", they most likely refer to Cure Lemonade's light-based powers and the common association of light and spring days, as well as the light given off by the sun. translates to "plain" or "field" and is a common component in Japanese surnames. :: : A name with a few potential meanings depending on how it is written in kanji, and Urara's name is written in hiragana instead. However, the most likely intended meaning is "bright and beautiful". Trivia *Although Cure Dream is the leader of the Yes! Cure team, Cure Lemonade has the most unique Cure costume: **She is the only Cure whose costume looks different from the others. **Cure Lemonade is the only one who does not wear a butterfly accessory in her hair in the first season. *Cure Lemonade is very similar to Sailor Venus from Sailor Moon: **Both have dreams of becoming an actress and singer **Both have yellow as their color theme **Both have similar attacks (Cure Lemonade's Prism Chain and Sailor Venus' Love Me Chain) **Both share a close friendship with a teammate who has green as their color theme (Cure Mint and Sailor Jupiter respectively) **Both are described as the cutest members of their groups *Cure Lemonade is the first Cure to have her hair in pigtails, since Shiny Luminous is not a true Cure. She is followed by Cure Peach, Cure Sunshine, Cure Melody, Cure Happy and, to a lesser extent, Cure March. *Cure Lemonade is the second Cure to have yellow as her theme color, following Cure Bloom's upgraded form, Cure Bright. *Cure Lemonade is the second youngest Cure in the entire Pretty Cure franchise, the youngest being Cure Muse. *Urara has scoleciphiobia (a fear of worms). *Urara, along with Yuri from Heartcatch Pretty Cure!, are the only Cures to have a deceased parent. *Urara, along with Miki from Fresh Pretty Cure!, are the only Cures to attain fame. Saki from Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star nearly reached this, only to turn it down. *In the Pretty Cure All Stars Suite Flower Card Collection, Urara is represented by the snapdragon, which symbolizes purity and daring in the Language of Flowers. *Urara is very similar to Kujou Hikari: **Both are blonde. **Both are the third member of their group. **Both were very distant when they were first met. **Both have pigtails once transformed. **Both have an attack that can immobilise the enemy (Heartiel Action and Prism Chain). **Both are the youngest in their groups. *In her first season, she had frills. Though this was replaced in Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!. This would make her the first Cure to have (had) frills instead of shorts, followed by the first 3 Cures in Fresh Pretty Cure, and Suite PreCure♪ *Cure Lemonade ( Urara ) is the second youngest Precure in all the series , Kujo Hikari is first and Shirabe Ako is third . Gallery Profiles urarayes5.jpg|Urara from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 lemonadeyes5.jpg|Cure Lemonade from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 urarayes5moviecasual.jpg|Urara in casual clothes from Yes! Pretty Cure 5: Kagami no Kuni no Miracle Daibouken! urarayes5moviedress.jpg|Urara in dress from Yes! Pretty Cure 5: Kagami no Kuni no Miracle Daibouken! supercurelemonade.jpg|Super Cure Lemonade from Yes! Pretty Cure 5: Kagami no Kuni no Miracle Daibouken! uraragogo.jpg|Urara from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! lemonadegogo.jpg|Cure Lemonade from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! urara&lemonadegogomovie.jpg|Urara & Cure Lemonade from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!: Okashi no Kuni no Happy Birthday! lemonadeDX.jpg|Cure Lemonade from Pretty Cure All Stars DX: Minna Tomodachi - Kiseki no Zen'in Daishuugou! Cure Lemonade.JPG|Cure Lemonade from Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore! 54fh5g6fh465fd4.jpg|Cure Lemonade from Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu☆Niji-Iro no Hana lemonadeDX3full.jpg|Cure Lemonade from Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu☆Niji-Iro no Hana Chara_gg_chara_03.png|Cure Lemonade from Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi Newstagelemonade.jpg|Cure Lemonade's Full Stance from Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi Screenshots PC5GoGo_18-15.jpg|Urara as a child Cure-lemonade1.jpg|Urara's reaction to transforming into Cure Lemonade PC5GoGo_18.jpg|Urara cries PC5GoGo_18-9.jpg|Urara with her Curemo lemonade_03.jpg|Urara transforms into Cure Lemonade PC5GoGo_18-24.jpg|Cure Lemonade about to use Prism Chain Super Cure Lemonade.png|Super Cure Lemonade vlcsnap-2011-10-24-07h21m16s213.png|Cure Lemonade using Prism Chain lemonadefluer.jpg|Cure Lemonade using the Shining Fleur lemonadefizz.jpg|Cure Lemonade introducing herself in the prequel Yes!_Precure_5.png|The Go Go! girls sing Dx2lemonade.jpg|Cure Lemonade all stars DX2 Merchandise cure_lemonade_sh2.jpg|Cure Lemonade doll with the Shining Fleur lemonadechibi.jpg|Plush toy of Cure Lemonade 20091223123426.jpg|Cure Lemonade doll with Prism Chain addition Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! characters Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 characters Category:Cures